Annealing solid state materials has been carried out in various prior art techniques for the purpose of reducing damage. For example, electron beam annealing has involved the technique of reducing or correcting damage occuring in ion implantation of the semiconductor material. Attention is directed to LASER AND ELECTRON BEAM PROCESSING OF MATERIALS, edited by G. W. White and P. S. Peercy Academic Press, 1980, and LASER AND ELECTRON BEAM SOLID INTERACTIONS AND MATERIAL PROCESSING, edited by J. F. Gibbons, L. D. Hess, T. W. Sigmon, North Holland Publishing, New York, 1981.